Mixed Emotions
by Darkness-nightfall
Summary: Student teacher romances, hostages, Grindelwald, assassinations, what more could a story hope for?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I did not make up Harry Potter or the surrounding characters. There is no profit involved, just some fun.

Mixed Emotions 

**Chapter One: Appearances**

Durmstrang was a fairly well known school around Europe. Leanne Beaumont, it's present headmaster, felt that she showed the school to its advantage – carefully pushing the students to strive and do their best on all occasions.

Professor Beaumont was almost as well known as the school. She was a member of the world Wizardgamot and attended every meeting, often having to find replacements to cover for her while she was in Britain. Being a well-respected woman among the wizarding figures, this was not usually a big task.

She prided herself on not showing any unwanted sides of herself, or the school, to the people who knew it. She was always stern and reliable, and even in situations where deadlines or there was high pressure, she was known to keep a clean head.

Today though, she was finding this hard. Bogged down in piles of paperwork for enrolments for the next school year, Ms Beaumont was clearly under stress and not holding herself together. So much so, that when the deputy knocked on her door, she snapped nastily.

"What do you all want now?" She said icily, burying her head in her hands and sighing dramatically.

"I give you my sincerest apologies, headmistress Beaumont, but an urgent letter has arrived for you, and it requests that you reply as soon as possible." Said the voice from the other side of the door.

"If it's from another parent wishing to enroll, it can wait till tomorrow," She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"It's from the British Ministry of Magic, shall I just leave it at the door for you?" Came the polite reply.

"No, no, I'm coming." Beaumont said, pushing wisps of black hair behind her ear.

Dragging her chair away from the well-oiled priceless oak desk, she stood up and shuffled towards the door, sliding her expensive heeled shoes along the floorboards. Opening the door and revealing her disheveled self, she leaned heavily on the doorway, dark brown eyes looking dense, clouded and impatient.

Her deputy handed her an envelope with the British Ministry's seal on the back of it. Sliding her thumb underneath the seal, she thanked the man who was waiting a few feet away from where she was leaning, and he turned and walked away.

Straightening out the letter so it was easier to read, she closed the door and returned to her desk, plonking herself down and picking up her small pair of reading glasses.

_Headmaster Beaumont_

_The headmaster's office_

Dear Professor Beaumont, 

_The wizardgamot board requests your appearance at an impromptu meeting to be held tomorrow morning, at ten am, at the British Ministry of Magic. Please bring your wizardgamot pass. It is too risky to include the details of the meeting here, because as you know, mail is being intercepted in certain places, so they shall remain undisclosed. We hope to be seeing you soon, please send a reply to this letter to the address stated at the bottom of this page as soon as possible._

_Thanking you;_

_Alastor Moody_

_British Minister of Magic_

Taking a fresh piece of parchment from the pile that was threatening to collapse over the already cluttered desk, she wrote the return address legibly in the top right hand corner of the letter.

_Ministry of Magic_ _London_

_Dear Alastor and Theodore; _

_I will most certainly be at the meeting tomorrow, traveling by floo powder, as it seems most appropriate at the given time. Seeing you soon,_

_Leanne Beaumont_

_Headmistress of Durmstrang_

Folding the letter into quarters she placed it in an envelope and rewrote the address. Thinking of Theodore, who was a former boyfriend when they both attended Durmstrang but now was the Deputy Minister of Magic, made her feel slightly happier and less stressed. Sealing the letter without anymore thought, she gave it to her tawny owl, which flew off through the open window and glided over the snow-covered fields of the school grounds. Leanne watched him till he was just a speck of a silhouette in the distance, flying over the mountains.

A/N: So what did everyone think? Looks out over the crowd worriedly also, does anyone know where to get a **Beta Reader **from? I think I need one, lol.


	2. Meetings and Forgotten Passions

Disclaimer: See first Chapter.

A/N: Thanks to **Freelancer** for the use of her name Erich Rainer as Grindelwald.

Mixing Emotions 

**Chapter two: Meetings and Forgotten Passions**

"Wizardgamot meeting in session." Said Alastor Moody, dressed in immaculate navy blue robes, from the centre of the room. Moving behind the podium that lay vacant to the right of him, he addressed the members sitting in front of him expectantly.

"I know that there was not much notice in this meeting, and I apologise greatly, but there are issues to be addressed." He stopped at this point and looked down, trying to think of a way to constructively put what he had to say in a decent way.

"There has been another attack by the wizard Grindelwald, who, from what our intelligence has told me, is hiding in the Black Forest, Germany. He is most likely building an ally with the muggle Hitler, as many of you are aware of already." He took a breath and glanced around at his fellow counterparts, who looked at him expectedly.

"Grindelwald has struck closer to home than what we ever hoped he would. This time, Rainer has abducted a Ministry Official, Mister Stuart Wood, head of Magical Law Enforcement." A gasp went through the crowd, and one woman in royal purple robes fainted over another witches lap. She was soon revived and the meeting continued, with Moody looking tousled.

A small petite witch raised her hand, and Moody looked over her, and she stood up respectively.

"How did he get Mister Wood? And how do you know it was _him _who took him?" She asked, eyeing the minister, obviously wanting answers. Other members looked expectantly at him too.

"Well, Miss Georgia, we have received information and a ransom note left in his house. We are unable to find out why it was he specifically taken, as he only holds a minor place in the ministry. We are also unable to find out how Grindelwald got in and out of the country without our officials noticing. I'm sorry for this lack of evidence, but we really don't know much. Information will be passed onto the Auror department as we get it, and I will surely pass it onto you as well if you wish." Alastor completed his small speech, looking greatly relieved.

"So that is the main cause of this meeting today," He said, glancing around at the wizards and witches of high magical ability that sat before him.

"But we also have other things to discuss. Winston Churchill has asked me specifically if we will help out in the war that the muggles have begun labeling "World War Two". I'm sure most of you are well aware of the vents occurring, as most of you have muggle blood and if not, have heard of it. I'm not sure if we should risk our involvement, because –"He was cut off before he could continue, by a burley wizard sitting in the corner.

"You and your muggle stupidity Moody! I say we shouldn't help those useless people, since when have they ever shown any gratitude towards us?" he shouted, shaking his fist in the air, dark eyes almost shaking with fury.

Alastor, who was taken aback at this man's outburst, was about to reply before being cut off again. Sighing resignedly, he sat back looking quite flustered and decided to see where these two were going with their arguments. Who knows, he thought tiredly, maybe they will help me decide.

"You ignorant man!" said a blonde haired woman from the front row, her periwinkle blue robes swishing violently as she turned around and glared icily at the man, who looked slightly taken aback.

"Don't you understand anything? The muggles aren't supposed to know about us, let alone help us! And don't you dare insult muggle born witches and wizards – both are equal in this room and beyond. And I won't accept you yelling in this room – disrespecting our minister and making a fool of yourself. If you disagree with opinions, just keep them to yourself or leave." She turned and sat down, her gaze still fiery.

The man just fell back into his seat, a look of disbelief still crossed onto his face. Moody stood up again, somewhat shakily, and spoke once more- his wise words flowing around the room as most people stopped their chatter and listened.

"That is quite enough. I will have no more of that in my room – you will respect each other muggle born, half blood or pure blood alike. You are all witches and wizards in your own rights, I won't deny you that. But if you wish to state your opinions in such a manner again, I will not tolerate it. "The young minister stopped for a minute- eyeing his audience.

"Now, back to the matters at hand. I am unsure of what to do. Churchill is losing the battle and we really should help, but I don't want to risk ourselves being exposed." He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Shall we take a vote then?" He asked, blinking tiredly. He was met with nods from the audience, specifying they would be prepared to vote.

"Raise your hand if you wish us to not take part in the muggle war?" he asked, watching expectantly as over half the crowd raised their hands.

"It's settled then- the wizarding community will not take part in the war." He said, finishing off his speech.

"I bid you all well on your returns home, and we shall meet again soon. Goodbye." He at last finished, removing himself from the podium and left through a back door.

Once he had left, the chatter started back up again. Theodore Harris stood to the side of the room, leaning against the wall. His athletic figure and blue eyes made him quite attractive, and as the witches passed through the doorway, he got many lingering glances from the younger lot. One woman stayed behind though.

"Theodore," she said quietly, walking up to him. He lifted his head and smiled – Leanne Beaumont was coming towards him.

"Oh Leanne, great to see you," He smiled warmly blue eyes glinting.

"Same to you." She said, remembering the last time that they had seen each other was their graduation day ten years before.

"I really must be off. Dippet requests that I speak to him, so I guess I'll be seeing you." She said, standing awkwardly near the doorway.

"Well, goodbye than. I hope I see you again soon," He whispered, pulling her into a hug. It was enough to revive all the forgotten romance inside of Leanne as she walked away, wishing she were still with him.


End file.
